


First Time

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Relationship Negotiation, Sexual Inexperience, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nervous Wrathion attempts to appear as confident as he can while helping Anduin to abate his passion for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

The Black Prince was further out of his depth than he'd ever been before.

He'd been knee-deep in sha-sludge at the Thunder Forge. He'd fought with security protocols and earned the respect of the Celestials. He'd battled uphill to earn the adoration of champions the world over. He'd even fought with an illusion of the only thing on Azeroth he truly feared, and come out alive.

But none of it compared even a little to how utterly overwhelmingly helpless he felt as Anduin Llane Wrynn kissed him on the lips.

He must have looked stunned or offended when the man ended the kiss, because he suddenly pulled his hands away from Wrathion's arms and looked down, as bright red as Wrathion had ever seen him. He liked that; the way Anduin tended towards Wrathion's own signature colour when he was embarrassed, or aroused, or all those other emotions Wrathion had spent so long lovingly attaching to strings which he himself held the other end of. So he wasn't sure why he felt so useless when Anduin had finally done the thing he'd wished for over more nights than he cared to remember; and he certainly wasn't about to let Anduin think he didn't appreciate it.

He leaned up, one hand coming to rest on Anduin's shoulder, and kissed him back.

\---

Wrathion hadn't counted how long it had been since then, but he  _did_  rather hope that this first would be a little different than the last - a little less hesitant, though perhaps with no less give-and-take.

Anduin had him pressed up against the corridor wall, kissing him furiously with his arms looped around Wrathion's so he couldn't slip away in teasing. His fingers curled their way up his back and seized Wrathion's ponytail, tugging down sharply on it to get a better angle at Wrathion's face as he moved his lips against the dragon's almost hungrily. His passion was overwhelming, and Wrathion didn't protest being caught up in it himself, his claws snagging at the back of Anduin's tabard as he hugged him fiercely and kissed him back with just as much vigour as he could muster.

"Wrathion," Anduin mustered, breathing heavily, "we need to get out of the corridor. We'll get caught."  
"Mm, yes. Well, as I remember it, it was  _your_  idea to kiss me  _here_  rather than waiting until we were in your  _room_  as I suggested..." Wrathion brought a hand to trace his claw down the curve of Anduin's neck, making the blond shudder and fight not to kiss him again.  
"You're making it hard," Anduin growled, the low tone surprising Wrathion - who grinned.  
"That's rather the point, isn't it?"

Anduin wrenched himself away from Wrathion and took a steadying breath, forcing himself calm with practiced ease as he took the last five or so steps down the corridor to his room. Wrathion followed, smirking and very much aware both of the fuzzy warmth pooling in his own underwear and the pronounced tent he could see in Anduin's tabard as he moved. He only hoped he could hold it together enough to keep his little...  _ruse_ , as it were,  _up_  without arousing Anduin's suspicions as well as his interests.

He followed Anduin inside and immediately found himself pinned to the back of the door, desperate kisses being planted about his face, and for a moment he actually had to push Anduin  _away_  and try to catch his eye. The man stilled at that, looking at Wrathion expectantly.

"What...  _exactly_... are you planning here, Anduin Wrynn?"  
"I... I'm not  _you_ ," Anduin grinned, initiating their usual banter despite the breathlessness on his voice. "I don't plan every trip to the lavatory for six months before I even start to need it."  
Wrathion scoffed, then ducked out from between Anduin's arms, practically dancing his way to sit on, without asking, the edge of Anduin's bed. "And _I_  am not  _you_. I do not recklessly charge  _headlong_  into everything hoping that the  _goodness of the Light_  will make things fall into place, my dear! You obviously had  _something_  in mind when you agreed to allow me here under such  _loaded_  circumstances..."

He watched Anduin look him up and down, then breathe out steadily. "I did," he admitted, then came to sit by Wrathion's side - within arm's reach. "I... don't know how thought through it was, though. I mean, I've-- I've done something like this before, but..."  
"You _have_?" Wrathion grinned, amused. "My  _dear_  Prince, I suspected  _many_  things of you, but being anything other than a  _virgin_  when you had not yet been betrothed--"  
"N-No, I  _am_ , I'm-- I just meant I've...  _practiced_ ," he said, suddenly closing his arms over his chest self-consciously. "I've never been with... anyone else, before. Just. Just you."

Wrathion steadied himself for a moment as he let the notion of Anduin  _practicing_  wash over him. "So you've... taken things inside of yourself, before?"  
Anduin nodded, bright red in the face but somehow seeking eye contact with Wrathion, not avoiding it. "Have... you? Uh, I mean--"  
"I've had  _some_  experience," Wrathion retorted defensively. "Who said I haven't been with another  _person_?  _I_  certainly didn't say that."  
"Wrathion, you know I don't mind either way. I want..." he squirmed a little where he was sitting, "I want this with you. No matter your past experience in the matter. I don't even care if it's  _good_!" He gave a sympathetic smile. "I just want it with  _you_."  
Wrathion felt his snappy response die in his throat. Once again, Anduin Wrynn was making him feel that strange fluttery warmth just above the centre of his chest, filling him up and overflowing into a stupid grin. "I... believe that's what I'd like, too, Anduin Wrynn."

Without thinking, and cursing himself for it as soon as he'd said it, he made a leap of faith. "Although I do rather hope you aren't expecting me to be able to provide, ah. Penetration."  
Anduin blinked, then didn't respond for a moment, and Wrathion dared to fear the worst before that cursédly wonderful smile broke out on his face again. "That's alright," he said. "Would you, uh... like  _me_  to... provide..." he waved his hands, "...it?"  
"Uhh." Wrathion glanced aside. "I'm not... sure, I mean-- I've-- of  _course_  I've  _tried_  it, I just--"  
Anduin laughed gently and reached for Wrathion's hand. "If you don't know, then we can do... er, other stuff. Like kissing. In, um. Places."  
He'd made it sound so inelegant that Wrathion couldn't help but laugh. "Why don't we get started and we'll see where the  _spur of the moment_  takes us like you seem so  _fond_  of," he said, sticking his tongue out at Anduin.

Anduin smirked. "I hope you don't mean to blame me if this all goes wrong."  
"Of  _course_  I do," Wrathion quipped - then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close for another kiss.

They gradually worked each other back up to their previous tempo, hands and claws grasping at tabards and sashes and hair and gradually beginning to work each other's outfits off. At some point, they fell backwards into the Pandaren-style bed; Wrathion had clambered atop Anduin and they'd kissed lazily like that, Anduin's shirt half-off and Wrathion's hipguards and belt discarded off to the side somewhere. Surprisingly to Wrathion, Anduin took the bold move of slipping his hand down the back of Wrathion's trousers and gripping his behind firmly in such a way that made Wrathion squirm against him. Wrathion let out a smoky breath and shuffled about under Anduin's hands, which didn't relent in their exploring, his other moving up under Wrathion's shirt.

Anduin had seen Wrathion's scars, before, so he didn't raise comment on them when he pulled the dragon's shirt up over his head. And Wrathion had seen Anduin's before, so he did nothing but run his hands over them reverently when Anduin let him peel  _his_  shirt off, too. They lay there for a while, Anduin pressing kisses to the top of Wrathion's head and the both of them subtly shifting their hips against the other's.

Wrathion shuffled to the side a little and slid his hand down Anduin's middle to loosen the belt he used to keep his trousers up with. Unfamiliar with the catch, he huffed frustratedly; Anduin smirked, amused, and watched him.  
"Aren't you going to help?" The dragon pouted.  
"I was finding it rather funny just watching you," Anduin replied amiably. "But if you  _insist_..."  
"No, no. I can do it." He snorted smoke indignantly and continued fidgetting with the buckle, finally managing to pull it free after a good half-minute more of teasing his claws into every part of it and just about shredding the cloth underneath.

Wrathion found himself strangely trepidous to finally tug Anduin's trousers down, even though he knew more or less what he'd find there. He felt a little like this was supposed to be... special, somehow... if not for him, then for Anduin. Anduin  _was_  breaking his supposed vow to remain chaste to all but his betrothed, after all, and as he hadn't been betrothed to  _anyone_ , that meant being chaste with  _everyone_. He better make it worth his while.

Wrathion kissed a line down Anduin's chest, pausing to glance down and get his bearings before planting a kiss right above the neat patch of hair that signalled the beginning of what may be politely termed 'private parts'. Curious how humans referred to these things by their societal implication and not their purpose or appearance.

Evidently, Anduin noted the nervous edge to his gaze as he  _finally_  pulled his trousers down, because he ran a fond hand down Wrathion's cheek; "Are you alright?"  
"Fine, my Prince. How could I be anything less?" He hovered awkwardly about the... this  _was_  the part, wasn't it? He'd never seen one, before. It  _did_  bear a passing resemblance to his own...  
Anduin patted his cheek and grinned. "You know, if it's easier, you can watch me touch myself until get a feel for it."

Wrathion awkwardly conceded, moving to sit back against the edge of the bed. Anduin did the same, sitting opposite him and reaching one of those scarred hands of his down to grip the length of what Wrathion deduced to be his penis. He made fleeting eye contact with the dragon, blushing, as he began to move his hand up and down at a moderate pace.

Anduin glanced down shyly as he began to work himself back up to full hardness, his lips parting before he bit his lower in an effort to keep himself quiet. Normally Wrathion would attempt to goad him for making such a timid gesture, but truth was he felt just as out of his depth - yet somehow it made him feel less self-conscious and more aroused, watching Anduin's pulse rise and the way he squirmed under his own touch whenever he ran his thumb over the tip of his... Wrathion wasn't sure what he preferred to call it. He supposed penis would have to do for now; asking that sort of question was, he guessed, frowned upon at a time like this.

So much so that as Anduin began to pant with anticipation, Wrathion slipped his own hand into his trousers, too. The movements he'd learned that felt pleasurable to him were only vaguely analagous to the ones that Anduin was using - much less gentle overall, and firmer at the base of what he called his penis, but which others might refer to as more of a clitoris. (It was his. He got to decide. His hesitance on calling Anduin's the same was only out of extending him the same courtesy.)

Evidently, his little panting breaths caught Anduin's attention, because the blond prince glanced up at him, flushing red again as he did so; Wrathion was overcome once again with the reality of the situation and felt a surge of arousal that made him groan and tip his head back. He let his legs fall open, showing the way he was touching himself more explicitly even through his trousers.

Anduin, as inexperienced as he'd claimed himself to be, had seen enough. He curled up into himself, still instinctively ashamed to be seen as he ejaculated against his stomach - Wrathion noted the self-conscious tears pricking at the older prince's eyes as he came down from his high, and, although he was tempted to continue pleasuring himself, stopped. He quietly came to hug Anduin, finding his arousal swelling in the base of his stomach again as he felt Anduin's cum press against his skin.

And for once, neither of them had anything smart to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Due credit to ao3 user LuckOfTheDreads for the "you're making it hard" line.


End file.
